


in the miles i've traveled

by defcontwo



Category: Batgirl (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Cain taught her how to kill but he never taught her how to love. That, she's had to learn for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the miles i've traveled

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble for the prompt: dcu, steph brown/cassandra cain, you're everything i want to be and so much more than that

Stephanie is --

Stephanie is a bright light and the high, keening sound of laughter unchecked. Stephanie is the first time anyone has learnt of everything Cassandra has ever been and given her joy in place of pity. Stephanie is warmth and long, golden hair that her fingers ache to tangle themselves into, Stephanie is so many words that get jumbled up inside of her -- a story she can't tell that feels a whole lot like the dreams that wake her in the night, that leave her aching. 

Stephanie is Batgirl, now, and she thinks about how Batgirl used to be hers. She thinks about how now it's Stephanie's -- thinks about how she'd like to be Stephanie's too. She doesn't know if she belongs to Gotham, with its high towers and dark, Gothic shadows, but she knows where she wants to belong. 

It is here, on a rooftop, standing shoulder to shoulder with her best friend. Steph knocks into her, playfully, and gives her a grin that makes her _want_ , sharp and sudden. 

This has never been an easy thing for her. The courtship dance and the uncertainty that comes along with it. She thinks it should be something she can read, read like she reads tactics and deceit, but here, she's blind. Steph has always been more confident in this arena. Forward and a real go-getter who knows what she wants, and knows when to walk away when she needs to. 

David Cain taught her how to kill but he never taught her how to love. That, she's had to learn for herself and it's the little things, still, the nuances that trip her up. 

She thinks to herself, _what would Steph do_ , so she reaches out a hand, pulls Steph in close. There is so much kevlar between them and yet Cass feels like she's sparking all over, like she can feel Steph everywhere. 

"It's about time," Steph murmurs against Cass's lips, and Cass closes the distance.


End file.
